You're Still the Best, Lee Soon Shin!
by Aurora Antheia Raine
Summary: Being poor is okay, not being first is okay, and not being in the spotlight is okay. It's okay to be happy with just the way you are. At least, that's what her late father told her, but now that Lee Soon Shin is finally a known name in the entertainment industry and her life is turning around for the better, why settle for okay... when she can aim to be the best? [Sequel to Drama]


You're Still the Best, Lee Soon Shin!

_Chapter One: It's Perfect_

"Will you marry me, Soon Shin-ah?"

Joon Ho grimaced distastefully as he shook his head, mentally reprimanding himself for even considering such a simple proposal. It was too careless, too easy, and too insincere. Soon Shin deserved much more than that, especially from him, and he was determined to give her everything that he could. If it required the moon, he would surely think of a way to retrieve it for her. After all, Soon Shin's happiness would be worth the effort.

Clearing his throat and rolling his shoulders back with faux confidence, he tried again.

"Saranghae, Soon Shin-ah. Will you marry me?"

He drew in a quick breath through his teeth, unsatisfied with his progress... or lack thereof. "Ani," he muttered to himself. "Just speak from the heart, right? You can do this, Shin Joon Ho. Hwaiting!"

"What are you doing?"

Soon Shin's melodic voice abruptly broke through his pep talk, startling him so much, he jumped and quickly whirled around, hastily hiding the red jewelry box behind his back. "Aigoo... You scared me!"

"Waeyo?" She asked suspiciously. "What were you doing?"

Joon Ho smiled and turned to put his arm around her shoulders, steering her towards the entrance of the restaurant he had been standing in front of. "Ah. Nothing," he said nonchalantly, subtly tucking the box back into his jacket's inner pocket. "Let's go eat something delicious."

Soon Shin nodded in agreement as they walked into the restaurant Joon Ho and his family frequented. It offered a nice, quiet atmosphere with dimmed lighting, red curtains along the back wall, and a giant crystal chandelier in the center of the dining area.

He smiled to himself at how appropriate and suitable the restaurant was for the occasion, though Soon Shin wasn't aware of what the occasion was. _Yet._

Joon Ho watched as she curiously scanned their surroundings and carefully looked over the menu. Her sudden gasp of astonishment at the prices came as no surprise to him. In fact, he had been expecting that very reaction. She wouldn't be Lee Soon Shin otherwise, especially when he recalled the time she had peeled the raw beef off her forehead with the intention of eating it later.

He laughed quietly to himself at the fond memory as he leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "You _did_ say that we should eat at nice restaurants every once in a while."

Soon Shin could only sputter in response as she stared at him with wide eyes. "B-but... this is too much!"

Smiling warmly at her, Joon Ho moved to cover her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We're celebrating the completion of your first movie, Soon Shin-ah. Gwenchana. Just enjoy our date tonight, arasso?"

Biting her lower lip nervously, Soon Shin nodded and he sat back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. When their server approached, she quickly placed her order, inciting an amused chuckle from Joon Ho when she mumbled something about how this one meal could cover her entire family's groceries for two weeks.

For Joon Ho, it was endearing to know that Soon Shin remained true to herself, her roots, and her past despite her sudden soar to fame. He had illogically feared a repeat of the past - the one where Choi Yeon Ah had sought for fame more than she sought for his love - but he shouldn't have worried. Soon Shin was _nothing_ like Yeon Ah and for that, he was thankful.

They conversed quietly throughout dinner, enjoying each others' company as usual - Joon Ho with his smitten smiles and Soon Shin with her animated chatter, but as the end drew near, he could feel his nerves beginning to run rampant. He exhaled nervously as he fought with his hay wired anxiety, trying to gather his courage, but Soon Shin noticed his distraction.

"Gwenchana, Daepyo-nim?"

Joon Ho swallowed hard, suddenly feeling like a deer caught in the headlights, but he only stammered out a quick reassurance that he was fine. Slipping his hand into his jacket to clutch at the box, he grasped it as though it were his lifesaver and he was abandoned at sea.

Deciding it was now or never, he abruptly stood up and Soon Shin stared at him questioningly. He knew he was acting odd, but it couldn't be helped. How often did a guy try to propose to the woman he loved? Flashing her a stiff smile, Joon Ho walked around the table to her seat and quickly got down on one knee, pulling out the jewelry box as he did so.

Unfortunately, in his haste, his fingers got caught in his pocket, causing the box to tumble out and fall to the floor, noisily rolling several feet away and attracting the attention of the other patrons from nearby tables.

Feeling himself flush a burning red from a combination of nerves, fear, and embarrassment, Joon Ho quickly scrambled to retrieve the box as Soon Shin watched in bewilderment. "What's going on, Daepyo-nim?"

Straightening his posture, he resumed his kneeling position and carefully flipped open the top of the box to show her the ring inside. It was a modest yet delicate ring with a slightly thicker band, intricately engraved with a unique pattern, and a gleaming diamond in the center.

"Daepyo-nim?" He asked lightly with a soft smile, his voice cracking. "I don't just want to be your daepyo-nim, Soon Shin-ah. I want to also be your chingu, your pillar of support, and your happiness. I want to be your _nampyeon_. Forever. Saranghae, Soon Shin-ah." He inhaled sharply. "Will you... Will you marry me?"

He gauged her reactions carefully, watching with hope as Soon Shin flashed him a wavering smile, disbelief apparent on her face. She was so overwhelmed with emotions, she couldn't speak. Couldn't move. She could only continue staring at him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears as her hands slowly rose to cover her trembling mouth.

When the silence continued to be the only answer he received, Joon Ho shifted awkwardly in his position. He could feel the piercing gaze of the onlookers and he cleared his throat uneasily. "...Soon Shin-ah? Now... would be a good time to answer."

Then, as if his words had snapped her out of her daze, she finally murmured a response, but it was too soft for him to hear. Inching closer to her, Joon Ho asked her to repeat the answer, suddenly dreading a possible rejection. Did she think he was moving too fast? Did she not want to marry him?

"Yes," Soon Shin whispered, her voice slightly louder than the first time. Afraid that Joon Ho still couldn't hear her answer, she raised her voice an octave higher and repeated her answer once again. "Yes. _Yes_, I will marry you."

Releasing the breath he had been holding, as if the weight of the world had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders, Joon Ho broke out into a wide grin and visibly relaxed his rigid stance, feeling his own eyes welling up with happy tears. As if witnessing his smile allowed the reality of the situation to finally sink in, Soon Shin unexpectedly let out a peal of excited laughter.

She launched herself at him just as Joon Ho stood up and he swiftly caught her in his arms, swinging her around with happiness while the sound of courteous applause echoed in their ears. When he set her back down on her feet, he pulled away from her to gently slip the ring onto her fourth finger.

"A perfect fit," he said with a grin he couldn't quell.

"It's beautiful," Soon Shin replied softly, mirroring his smile as she gazed at him with the most loving eyes he had ever seen. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is a direct sequel from the drama You're the Best, Lee Soon Shin, meaning the story starts right where the drama left off in episode 50. I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
